The House That Percy Broke
by RachelRainbows
Summary: Kind of based off The House that Jack Built. hints of slash. told from Rons pov.


I own nothing but the computer I typed this on…no never mind I don't own that either L

Okayyyyyy first fic online ever

Hope you guys like it…

Well here goes nothing

**All in the house that Percy broke**

_This is the house that Percy broke_

The burrow, my home since the day I was born. I've never lived anywhere else and never want to, my older brothers grew up here, Ginny and I are still growing, and I hope one day my children will grow up here as well.

_This is the room abandoned and cold _

_Inside the house that Percy broke._

The day that my older brother Percy left after his and dad screaming match, he went up to his room grabbed a few things and left. It's been two weeks now and mom hasn't touched a thing in his room. I know she waiting for Percy to come home, I'm waiting too.

_This is doorway littered with glass,_

_That leads to the room, abandoned and cold, _

_Inside the house that Percy broke._

While Percy was packing his things dad went upstairs and they started arguing again. Percy tried to keep his temper the best he could but when dad called him a faggot he lost it and threw the picture he kept on his nightstand at him. We all know Perce is gay but I've known the longest. Dad got out of the way in time and the glass frame shattered against the wall right next to the door frame, we haven't cleaned it up yet. The photo was of me, Percy and Ginny down by the stream near the house.

_This is the woman tired and weary who comes out at night,_

_To stand in the doorway Littered with glass, _

_That leads to the room abandoned and cold,_

_Inside the house that Percy broke._

Late at night when she thinks we're all asleep mom goes over to Percy's door and stares into his room she never goes in just stands right outside and stares. She misses him, we all do, except maybe dad but I don't think he ever really could handle knowing one of his sons was gay. I think he wanted Percy out ever since he told everyone he was gay but didn't want to actually tell him to get out. He just holds in all his hate, he's homophobic, I know he is. I wonder what would happen if I came out to him, maybe he'd just explode into a million tiny pieces that we'd all have to try and piece back together like a giant jigsaw puzzle. I wonder if I'd even want to put him back together, maybe I'd just get the broom and sweep all the little shards into a dust pan and dump them out the window.

_This is the girl, who peeks out the door,_

_And watches the woman who comes out at night, _

_To stand in the doorway Littered with glass, _

_That leads to the room abandoned and cold,_

_Inside the house that Percy broke._

Ginny always went to Percy when she was scared at night and ever since the chamber of secrets and the diary she's been scared a lot. I have nightmares a lot to about the chamber, about the chess game in first year, about some other things that have happened and after every one I'd get out of bed and go to Percy's room. He'd smile and ask what was wrong and after I told him he'd pull back his blanket and I'd crawl in next to him. Most nights Ginny would come in about an hour later and lay on Percy's other side. We'd sleep like that and then just before everyone else woke up we'd both sneak back into our own beds. I'm scared now but Percy's not here, I had a nightmare that he never came back and I never saw him again. I woke up crying. I don't think I'll sleep anymore tonight.

_This is the song, loving and warm,_

_Sung by the girl, who peeks out the door,_

_And watches the woman who comes out at night,_

_To stand in the doorway Littered with glass, _

_That leads to the room abandoned and cold,_

_Inside the house that Percy broke._

When one of us was really upset or if we asked Percy would sing to us. He had a soft voice and I loved to listen to it. The song was called Wish You Were Here, by a muggle band called Pink Floyd he really liked them. Now sometimes at night I can hear Ginny singing it, she has a pretty voice, but Percy's was better.

_This is the boy, who sits up in bed_

_And listens to the song, loving and warm,_

_Sung by the girl, who peeks out the door,_

_And watches the woman who comes out at night,_

_To stand in the doorway Littered with glass, _

_That leads to the room abandoned and cold,_

_Inside the house that Percy broke._

I've been having trouble sleeping, I usually wake up two or three hours after I fall asleep. I keep having horrible nightmares of spiders and monsters and I need Percy, I need him to make the monsters go away. I hate my dad he did this and he needs to go find Percy and apologize to him and to beg him to come home. Dad broke this place and Percy is the only one who can fix it.

_This is Percy, who came home one day,_

_And chased off the monsters, _

_That kept up the boy, who sits up in bed_

_And listens to the song, loving and warm,_

_Sung by the girl, who peeks out the door,_

_And watches the woman who comes out at night,_

_To stand in the doorway Littered with glass, _

_That leads to the room abandoned and cold,_

_Inside the house that Arthur broke._

Percy came home today and the monsters are gone.

End

I Love love love Percy and just can't make him the bad guy no matter how hard I try.

I don't care what he said or did to his family because I think that there's something else going on there and that Arthur needs to take some of the blame for the fight to Percy works really hard and when he got a promotion the first thing his dad says is that he didn't earn it and that he's a traitor who would turn his back on his family for a good job. I'd be angry too if that's the first thing my dad said if I got promoted. That and his entire family picks on him especially Fred and George who are really down right horrible to him.

He'll always be a good guy to me and nothing can change that!


End file.
